


Food Fight at the Potter-Malfoys

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter in English [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Christmas Eve, Couple bickering, Drarry anniversary, Fluff, Food Fight, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Parents Drarry, Sibling bickering, christmas food, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Lily wants to know why her dads' anniversary is on Christmas Eve. Bickering ensues.





	Food Fight at the Potter-Malfoys

**Author's Note:**

> Freddie prompted: _Harry and Draco on Christmas with their kids (Albus, Scorpius, James, etc.) and one of the kids asks about their first date + dad jokes and "You've always been a little shy" "Have not!" type of situations bc I need wholesome, family life Drarry._
> 
> I altered the prompt a bit—there's no Scorpius here, for example, and it takes place in Christmas Eve. But I'm fairly sure this drabble can be classified as "wholesome, family life Drarry"! Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Thanks to keyflight790 for betaing and for coming up with a title!

Harry’s lips had barely brushed Draco’s when an unidentified flying object—a muffin, he soon found out—hit his head.

“Not again!” James whined.

“Christmas is more important than your anniversary, I thought we’d established that! You can get all lovey-dovey when we’re asleep, or… or wearing our headphones, at the very least!” Albus shivered, as though the mere thought disturbed him.

Harry wanted to complain—his kids were, after all, old enough now to permit them _one damn kiss_ —but then Draco chuckled, and Lily copied him, and Harry’s heart felt so warm that laughter bubbled up in his chest too.

“You’ve got custard on your hair, Dad,” Lily said with a giggle.

“Boys, leave your father alone. And James, pick that muffin from the carpet, please.” Draco’s admonishment was dimmed by his reluctant smile. “I must admit the custard suits you, though.”

Harry had to bite his lip when Draco turned to him. The way his smile reached his eyes, wrinkling their corners, had a unique kind of magic to it—the one that promised kisses, touches and murmured words of love at night. The one that whispered, _Thank you for this life we’ve built together._

“You’re doing it again,” Albus whined. “That annoying non-verbal communication thing you do is also off-limits on Christmas Eve!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Draco muttered as he reached for a mince pie. Lily groaned under him when Draco, leaning forward, ‘nearly crushed her’, as she liked to say. They’d been trying to get her used to sitting on her own chair during dinner, but Draco’s thighs were apparently too comfy for her to give up.

She must have noticed Harry staring with a knowing look, because she changed subjects before he could remind her where she was supposed to be sitting. “Why is your anniversary on Christmas Eve, daddies?”

“Oh, no, not that story again!” said James.

“But I want to hear it!”

Albus snorted. “Fuck it, I wanna hear it too.”

“Language,” Draco chided.

“I said ‘frick it’!”

“Suuure,” James muttered under his breath.

“I did! Leave me alone!”

“Dad, can you tell them to shut up? I want to hear the story,” Harry heard Lily murmur. Draco smooched her hair, then grabbed a muffin and threw it at the boys. It hit James right in the middle of the forehead and got stuck there for a moment, making him look like a startled unicorn before it fell to the floor.

“That’s for being mean to your brother,” Draco smirked. “Albus, if you swear again you’ll be the next one.”

“But—”

“No ‘but’s. Do you want to hear the story or not?”

“I do!” Lily yelled.

Albus pouted. “Me too.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Draco and Harry exchanged a look.

“Okay,” Harry began. “The year was 1998. The war against Voldemort had just ended, and your Dad and I were back at Hogwarts to take our eighth year.”

“But doesn’t Hogwarts only have seven years?” Lily asked.

“It does. But the school had been ruled by the Death Eaters during our seventh year, so we hadn’t learned what we should have. After the Battle of Hogwarts, Headmistress McGonagall decided to cancel that year’s NEWTs and have us go back to Hogwarts for an extra year to prepare for them properly.”

“Dad, get to the point,” said James.

“The point _is_ , all the eighth years got to share a common room. Now, me and your Dad weren’t exactly friends at the time—”

“—we were more like former enemies who, for some reason, had helped each other survive the War,” Draco cut in.

“—but, as much as we tried to avoid each other, we always ended up meeting in the common room in the early hours of the morning,” Harry continued. “Falling asleep, and staying asleep, can become a difficult task when you’ve seen the horrors of a War. And staying awake in bed doesn’t feel good, either. That’s why we both always ended up in front of the fireplace.”

“Ooh,” Lily practically squealed. “Did you meet there to comfort each other?”

Harry snorted. “Nah. I tried to talk to your Dad once or twice, but he was a stubborn git and wouldn’t reply when I did. He was probably afraid he’d fall in love with me the moment we had an actual conversation.” As he said that, Harry tried to ruffle Draco’s hair. Draco, however, jerked back with a huff.

“Was not!”

Harry chuckled. “Sure you weren’t, love.”

“Look who’s bickering now,” Al murmured in James’s ear. His brother hummed in reluctant agreement.

“So yeah, we basically sat in silence almost every night for a good three months,” Harry went on. “That is, until everyone went home during Christmas hols and me and your Dad stayed at Hogwarts.”

“What happened then?” Lily yelled more than asked.

“What happened was that your dad couldn’t resist my charms anymore and asked me on a date to Hogsmeade on Christmas Eve.”

“Hey!” Harry huffed. “That’s not how it happened—I just asked you if you wanted to hang out because you seemed lonely. It was _you_ who interpreted it as a date!”

Draco smiled lovingly. “Don’t lie to the kids, darling. We’re trying to teach them lying is bad, remember?”

“Git,” Harry chuckled. “Ignore him, he’s still pissy because he thought it was a date when it wasn’t.”

“Funny how you say that when you kissed me in that abandoned alley behind Honeydukes,” Draco said.

Albus rolled his eyes. “Last time you guys told this story, the kiss had been behind Zonko’s.”

“Ah, that’s probably because Harry told it. Age has that effect on him sometimes.”

Lily giggled again, pressing her cheek to Draco’s shoulder. He hugged her tightly, smirking while Harry shook his head.

“We’re the same age, you twat.”

Draco’s smile widened. “I wear it better.”

“Sooo, you basically started dating that day and lived happily ever after. Great story. Can we move on?” James muttered, biting at a muffin.

“No, because your anniversary isn’t on the day you start dating—it’s on the day you get married!”

“You’re absolutely right, Lils,” Harry said. “And we didn’t start dating that day—we decided a few weeks later that we’d been acting like a couple since that day. Which is the reason we decided to plan our wedding for that same date. It had a special meaning to it, and we thought it would be cool to celebrate Christmas and our anniversary at the same time. Extra presents, you know.” Harry winked at her, and Lily snorted.

“Yeah, it was totally not because we wanted an excuse to spend the following Christmas Eve on our own, and not with my parents or the Weasel clan.”

“Shhh.” Harry kissed Draco’s temple. “They don’t need to know about that.”

Albus glared at them.


End file.
